Phase
by RagnaroksRiot
Summary: Okay I'm remaking this, I felt odd about this and if you read the author's note Il'l explain why...This used to the ethereal knight's angel.My friend messed with my account and posted this story, I finish the remake chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Ethereal Knight's Angel

Ehhh, the bleach: arrancar needs a little editing and a different story line so I won't be showing that fanfiction any time soon sorry I need to make it better. Oh well I'm making this one in the mean time when I come up of something, god are au's with created storylines hard ..This is my first fanfiction

This a Ky and Dizzy Paring, and I will make a unexpected paring...

Disclaimers: I do not own Guilty Gear if i did Ky and Dizzy will be paired and other parings...

Past:

Ky defeated Testament who was guarding Dizzy's hideout. Ky inflitrated the hideout finding Dizzy. The scrupulous knight cried "Malevolent Gear!!" "Your sin shall be purified by God's ethereal judgment!"Ky unsheathed his sword the legendary Thunder Seal...and pointed at Dizzy. Dizzy was scared to death as the holy knight was ready. Before he slayed the angel he saw in her eyes how innocent she was, how pure and radiant, she was, Ky never felt this for a gear he would normally will not hesitate for any gear well.. almost any gear. Ky sheathed his sword" you are no longer a threat I have no right to kill you, your'e free to go" Ky replied with a smile.

Dizzy was confused at this action "But your a knight and I'm a gear, isn't your duty suppose to exterminate us all?". Ky responded "Well I guess not all gears are evil and they could love, just like how testament cared for you...I should be going now and you better run along and enjoy how beautiful life could be and maybe someday gears and humans can get along as become family"

When Ky left, Dizzy was remembering what he said..."thank you" her heart filled with bliss, now she now that she can live free with out any worries.

Present:

Ky's mansion

It was like any normal day. Enjoying his tea outside on a table, Sol and Ky finally made a truce and became very close. Today was perfect, the sun shinning, birds chirping, the melody of children's laughter, Ky knew what he wanted to protect he wanted to protect the world and God's children but Ky always had something itching on him was what he said "maybe someday gears and humans can get along as family ... rubbed his forehead thinking...

_Can we do that?_

_Can we really get along?_

_What else should I protect..._

_I know I'm not that strong to that protect this world..but as long as I try_

_I am not alone...but I feel like my heart is empty_

_could it be about gear_s?

_could it b.._

"Heres your tea young master Ky" a maid came interrupting the struggle of the young knight.

"Thank you Mary"

Sipping the tea Ky try to forget his worries with Thunder Seal by his side.

Maybe I should take a vacation and forget about all my worries maybe somewhere I never went before, maybe Japan since not many gears are showing up and not many special missions occurred, I'm sure I can count on the police I have faith in them.

Ky "Be strong, trust in hope.."

_Sol: Be strong, be free.._

Ky thought about Sol's saying freedom...hope, those two words mixed in one,

in order to be free you need hope...

The next day Ky headed to the airport, packing his clothes, other essentials, and of course the Thunder Seal.

Ky finally arrived to Japan at the airport and saw a familiar ship with graffiti arrived

Ky saw some one came out..

"Long time no see officer" A familiar man, sunglasses, ponytail, a long katana(japanese sword),long black coat and a large hat.

"Long time no see to Johnny, how have you been?"

" Well, officer we were attacked by I-no again, man she's some twisted bitch, so were a little tire"Johnny replied " What about you officer?"

" I needed some time to relax" Ky looked up at the mayship, it was covered in a lot of burnmarks and smoke coming out Ky looked at Johnny " It looks like your stuck here for awhile, plus needed to stop for supplies?

Johnny "tch, yep" Johnny smiled, Ky smiled back.."How's the crew Johnny?"

Well, everybody is alright, hey want go in the ship for awhile?"

"Why not?" Ky answered as the went inside the Mayship.

" Girls we a guest!!"A orange pirate clad girl with another huge hat cam out

" Oh, hey officer Ky how have been, whooping any bad guys lately , why are you here?"May cheerfull spoked,

Ky smiled in return " Not really, not a lot have been showing up, I came here because I was have some troubles going through my mind but you have your trouble don't you?"

May showed her famous happy go lucky smile"Yup!"

Ky just remembered something "How's Dizzy.."

May frowned a little " she's in a bad mood.."

" I see...may I see her.."

May escorted to Dizzy's room..

May knocked the door lightly "Dizzy somebody is here to see"

" Can it wait?" "I want some time alone" tears falling down..

"It's Ky"Dizzy looked up.

"Ky?" "Come in "

Ky sat next to her trying to comfort her..."What's wrong Dizzy?"

"Ky..did you lie?" "You said that everything will be okay, but instead I was attacked again, I'm a burden to everybody" her sobbing. Ky looked up the ceiling

"Everybody has problem, no matter how bad it looks we can always fix it.."

" Your not alone, everybody has there problems...your free right then trust in hope that everything will be alright, didn't let them restrict you from that freedom." Ky then looked at Dizzy "Be strong trust in hope, be strong and be free..but Dizzy I know for a fact you are strong.."

Dizzy hugged Ky.. "Thank You again"

_He's so sincere, I feel safe around him..what is this feeling, ever since he spared my life, it didn't worry about anything, what is this feeling, it's so warm..._

Ky broke the silence "I think you should go out now." " Everybody is worry about you, you have some great friends" "They will always love you and you will always love them"

"Love" Dizzy whispered

_Love what is love?_

_Is it somebody you have feelings for,_

_the feeling that you feel safe, protected and somebody you can talk with, have fun with, a bond that can never break.._

_But this feeling around him is much more different...is also part of love a different kind of love?_

Everybody waved goodbye to Ky, Ky waved back with a smile..

Hotel:

Ky checked in and saw a familiar figure, spiky hair, ponytail, a belt engraved with the word freedom, and the head band engreved with Rock You.

"Sol is that you?"

Sol turned Ky's direction.

"Hey kid what brings you hear?"

"Just need a little time off"Sol walked next to him

" well your time off is going to end pretty soon, I heard there was some gear activity hear."

"Hmm thats's very weird, there been hasn't many gears lately"

_could they be after Dizzy?_

"well kid get some rest, I'm at room 708, hate to say this but we need to talk about this.."

"yeah, then I'll just live somewhere close"

"What ever" Sol said

Dark Attic:

???: Heh heh, everything is going according to plan.

???: Soon Ethereal Knight ,Corrupted Flame, and The daughter of theJustice very soon it will end...

???2:Hey,DEATH, get your ass back here were done with the mission.

DEATH: Heh heh, soon very soon...

Alright I'm done today or maybe I'll update agin today :P , How did you like it.. I thought this my best work, and I have confidence in it, though this a good start for my first fanfiction that I posted. I have some drafts but need some major editing,

Assassin Drifter signing off...


	2. Author's Note

Hey I actually have reviews, oh well...I was under depression and I hated the story so I'm remaking it. I had to go to the hospital because I have bleeding problems I think it has to do with my platelets. My mom is extremely sad that all of her belongings were stolen at home. I feel so scared about a robber coming in. I'm surprised he didn't take the computer and my stuff. The detective is working on it and I've been trying to remake this for so long but it's time I start very soon. Like Today.


	3. remake

Phase

Okay I'm definitely remaking this one, to me it is a fail attempt and my second Maple Story fic... forget about it! That was a definite failed attempt and I think it's better on Disgaea. I'm I'll try to remake it my best XD oh and I will keep the old one intact but this will be more light hearted,but there will also be adventure,sdrama and humor(don't laugh if it really isn't funny T-T). Well I didn't really care if I get any reviews but I am a little surprised about this fic 0o. Well okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear and If you think I copied this from the game I downloaded Final Fantasy & Crisis Core, I thought about it before I knew about it. Oh and I own two Ocs Leo and Luna

I'll keep it succinct: The following sentences is a sneak peek, maybe like the beginning of Dnangel

"_What do call these?!"_

"_Wings of an angel."_

"_No, the wings of an gear...a gear that was created to destroy! Now they'll betray me."._

"_You said I reminded you of an angel and I was free because I am loved and protected."_

"_Do you think I could actually find a place?" "Nobody will love me or ever care about me.."_

_Snap out of it Ky! You still have all people that care about you! Leo, Luna, Johnny, May, the rest of the crew;I love...you._

Flash back:

Devil's Hiding Place (I forgot what the place was called :p XD)

After Ky defeated Testament, entering the grove attempting to bring down the angel like gear. Ky unsheathed his Fuuraiken and aimed down at Dizzy. "This the end for you gear" , the Fuuraiken sparkled ragingly like this hatred of gear, yet he hesitated he wanted to end this quick and painless but he didn't have the urge to do it. Her ruby eyes filled with innocence, her appearance seemed so ethereal, it would be a sin if Ky killed such an angel.

Ky sheathed his Fuuraiken, through her eyes, her tearful eyes, she was as harmless as a butterfly. Ky sighed and smiled "You can calm down please.. I won't harm anymore..", Dizzy wiped away her tears and asked "Why? Why would you spare my life, I'm a gear and your a knight.". Ky actually wondered why he did such a thing and finally thought it out "I guess not all gear are bad in fact good." "No stop lying all you knights do are kill us gears, I didn't ask to be one!". Ky wanted to comfort her as much as he could sat next to her and moved over next to her"Your right, you didn't ask for this but now you can live freely as much as you want know, I'll persuade the government that you won't hurt anybody." He gave pat on her head "I will find a home for you okay?" Dizzy gave Ky a huge hug "Thank you!" she smiled elated that she will be cared for. Ky blushed a lot while she was embracing him.

He chucked scratching his head as he got up with her. "Alright but first I think I should apologize to Testament :p".

May's Ship:

"Your going to be okay with this officer?" Johnny facing towards Ky. Ky assured himself and did his trademark smile "Of course, she's perfectly okay with you guys." Johnny smiled back "Okay, don't worry I won't try to steal your GIRL FRIEND. Ky blushed madly "She's not my girlfriend!!" shaking his head trying to get rid of the thought "She is just a friend okay!"

Dizzy came out of the exit to say farewell to Ky before the ship began to take off. "Bye Ky! Thank you for everything!" before she took off back to the May Ship she gave him a kiss in the cheek. Ky blushed so bad and Johnny laughed his guts out "Riiiiiiiight...not your GIRLFRIEND."

Ky waved back at the ascending ship and wonder where Testament went off. As Johnny was walking at the deck. Testament appeared out of no where making Johnny fall down. Johnny backed away, Testament was really pissed "Why does everybody assume I'm evil!" "It because my scythe oh and by the way can I join you guys?", Johnny gulped "Why?". Testament sighed "Seeing like you have Dizzy on board and she's like my little sister, I decided to join the group."

Johnny finally felt comfortable and agreed "Oh and your not trying to steal Dizzy away from Ky are you?." Testament chuckled "Don't worry I only think of her as a sister and she only thinks of me as a brother."

3 3

Author's Note: Testament nice? I know but everybody's been giving him the cold shoulder ) 3 )

I played Guilty Gear Judgment which showed how much of softy he is and ...Dust Strikers and hearing Testament refer Johnny as "boss"

Any ways on with the fic.

End of the flash back

Today was really sunny, the children playing care free, couples sitting together cuddling, birds chirping and the place, so lively and the essence of spring. Ky smiled at his backyard giving everybody a day off in his mansion even though they live in it. He sipped some of his tea and thought to himself "This what I want to see everyday and these are the people I must protect from all evil." Ever since the battle with Judgment. Ky loosened up on gears, it what evil is what he is trying to condemn.

"Hey Ky" Ky fell down due to the unexpected yet familiar voice. He got up and saw Sol. "Sol what are you doing here?" "What do you think I'm doing stalking?" Ky sweat dropped. Ky and Sol made a truce, they became acquaintances or allies of the sort. "Okay kid here's the thing, I found some suspicious Gear activity in Japan." "The messed up part is they're doing research on this parasite, that is similar to Eddie, got it?" Ky nodded "So when are we going?"Sol responded "Tomorrow an 10:00 am"

Japan(I know Japan is in a crisis but it's just something I like.)

As Ky got off the airport he saw a familiar ship heading there way. As Ky suddenly turned chibi as the he stared at the ship heading down, Sol gave Ky a chibi stare and looked up with him. It was the May ship it finally landed and somebody came out of it. "Hey officer!" Johnny who noticed Ky waving. "Hey Johnny what are you doing here?"

"Oh I heard somethings going to happen here so we thought we should take a break from flying."

"Same here and how's Dizzy?"

Johnny's smile just became more mischievous and gave a him a sly stare "You mean your girl friiiend?"

Ky fell down anime style "Man why do you always say that!"

Johnny looked at Ky straight in the eye making Ky more uncomfortable "I dunno you guys seem like perfect couple.."As Johnny took out a rose and threw in the air gracefully"Could it be...Love AT FIRST SITE!". Ky pounded Johnny on the head showing a a bump and a x mark band aid. Sol interrupted "You guy's talk about your crap, I'm going to the smoking room." Johnny broke the silence "Come in ; I'm sure Dizzy will happy to see you!" Ky smiled "Sure"

May Ship

Ky remembered what the may ship looked like, it was truly advance, better then the average ship, it's colorful graffiti with fan girls written all over like Love Johnny and whatnot. As Ky entered they saw the whole crew gathered to examine there guest. Johnny stopped knowing by his knowledge what will happen next he whispered to Ky "Run for you Ky, or run for your love life..." As all the girls began rushing towards Ky with heart shaped eyes. Johnny trampled all over and Ky running so hard like the days of the Crusade. Then he saw a large figure in the group, she was a giant and was going to crush him, now where did he remember this from before?

Flash Back:

An invader attempted to attack May and suddenly she used her instant kill. The enemy was trampled and on the top of all that a huge woman landed on him and obliterated his bones.

End of Flash Back

Ky shivered while he running. Gasping and sobbing "God what did I do to deserve this!" after looking to find a way out he saw an open door and went into it and closed it. He caught all of his breath and examined the room. There were two beds but it seems like somebody was occupying them. Then figure rose up, it was Dizzy but what made it worse for Ky was she's in her nightgown. He could see, her long ocean blue, one sleeve slipping, as she rubbed her eye. He was blushing extremely madly thinking _So cute...No bad Ky.. bad! _As he hit himself. Now Dizzy fully awake "Ky? Is that you Ky? She realized she was in her night gown"Ah Ky!!" she covered herself with her blanket. Ky looked away but behind him was a dark figure was dark figure, he was igniting a dark malevolent aura, his eyes couldn't be seen because it was covered by abysmal darkness, his hair was flowing with outrage, angry anime vein popping everywhere, with the back ground saying kill, kill, kill, kill , kill, kill Bill, kill Ky.

It was definitely Testament. As he approaches near Ky. Ky thinking "I'm so screwed.". As hot steam blew out of Testaments nose "Ky what were you doing here.." "Where planning to have your way with May and precious little Dizzy?"

Sick disgusting pictures appeared behind Testament as Ky try to block them. "I guess even a scrupulous knight can be unscrupulous." His scythe appeared out of thin air and prepared to kill Ky. Dizzy stopped Testament by throwing a clock at him which K.O.ed him.. Ky relieved "Thanks Dizzy." Dizzy smiled at Ky, he got up and left saying "see you."as he left he saw somebody coming his way, it was a chibi Sol running for his life as a bunch of girls ran after him, "Out of the way Ky!" as Sol dragon install gun flamed Ky and sending him burning on top of the ceiling. He fell down half of the group smothered Ky and the rest Sol. Sol was LUCKY the humongous woman wasn't chasing him, as Ky still down the floor with his head crooked. Dizzy came out and asked them all to leave, all the crew awed but Dizzy was too adorable.

Dizzy shook Ky a little and he woke up in Dizzy's bed. Finding that she was taking care of him. She gave Ky some tea. As he gulped not knowing his manners but he really needed that. "Feeling better Ky?" as Ky nodded with his trade mark smile. No question that Dizzy also thought his smiles where so cute. As Ky got up "I think I should get going right now." but Dizzy stopped him "You know you can stay with us, Johnny allowed you and Sol awhile back." so Ky thought about and.. "Okay, I'll stay."

Dizzy smiled "Oh this going to be so much fun, but I don't think we have enough room..". Ky titled his head "What do you mean?", Dizzy responded "When you were out, a lot of people came in." "There was two other officers one had black semi-spiky hair with brown eyes and the other long silver hair and eyes similar to mines, they claim they're your friends, Sol is taking it up, Axl came thinking he might be able to get back, Jam came to find some ingredients and Millia came because she was suspecting Eddie might come." as Ky told Dizzy"Leo and Luna are here eh, where are they now Dizzy?", Dizzy told where they where and they both walked out.

May Ship: Main Hall

As Ky and Dizzy entered, there was a boy around 15 years old and a girl behind him who looked around 14. "Hey Ky, HQ told us that we should head to Japan to see if there is anything suspicious, it looks like you came here because Sol told you right?" Ky nodded "Yeah but we still have some time." Luna continued the chat "So where are you sleeping Ky?" "Now that the whole place is stuffed.". Testament pop out of nowhere "Yes Ky, now what will you do now, that can't do anything to my sweet precious sister!". Johnny popped out "Don't worry he can sleep with Dizzy :D!" Dizzy and Ky looked at each other and blushed as red as strawberry. Everybody yelled "What?!", Testament started outbursting "I will not except this!!" Dizzy finally came with a agreement "I don't mind.." and Ky sighed "Fine..".The heart crushed summoner he quickly teleported back to his room sitting in a corner.

Dizzy and May's Room

May was sound asleep she didn't really do anything. Ky and Dizzy were a little bit comfortable. Dizzy and Ky moved a little bit closer little by little. Ky sighed "This is getting ridiculous, if you it makes you feel better I'll sleep on the floor." Dizzy shook her head "No it's okay.". Ky snuggled with her and said "You know they say if stay closer to each other it will help you sleep better.". Dizzy agreed "I kinda like it." felt odd but she kinda liked it, it sounds embarrassing but she is 4-5 years old but she's extremely mature. As they slept all the way to cloud 9.

Lab:

Scientist1: At last it we have finally created the ultimate parasite.

A shadow came out, he had a black cloak, a black scythe, wings that looks like a ravens, and a skull helmet covering his head with a black hood.

Ryuk: Doesn't seem like a parasite to me..

Scientist2: Here is how it works, this gear inside this orb attracts unknown elements like light and darkness. It needs a container to do that and it has the power to take over the container. It's similar to a parasite .Sol could've been the perfect container but he is a prototype gear and can take over it. Ky Kiske has a outstanding record, his use of lightning, sword play and his role during the crusades. Just place this one his heart and it will merge inside of him.

Ryuk nodded

Scientist1: This operation will need some plans so it will take some times.

Ryuk: Heh heh fare enough.

As he got out and spread his wings

Ryuk: Ky...how would like to become an angel! Heh heh

Then he ascended in the dark night of the city.

Phew, that worked well, though I think I started goofing off at the middle I got tired. I have this unknown blood problem which is often in china. I had this when I was little. It seems incurable but they say it well be gone when I'm older maybe. Well I'm no good at grammar,descripition, I was never good at typing stories or writing but I like it but anyways hope you enjoyed it :D :p. But...for some reason I feel sad when I'm at the Guilty Gear archive...I feel terrible, it's because of this fanfiction and some other things. I feel like a coward...maybe I should put that in my school project, oh and also Il'l be making mini comic strips on deviant art, which I hate but it has good drawings...see ya :D


End file.
